022315BeauSeriad
chessAficionado CA began pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 17:33 -- CA: Seriad, are you there?... CA: Hi Beau! I am there! CA: Er... Here. CA: How are you doing?... CA: I'm well! We... Completed? Our world. And Fate disappeared. And Rilset beat us to the base. Despite never going to the base. CA: How're you? CA: I'm well, thanks for asking! And yes, Nate explained to me that there were complications on LoBaB... CA: Wait, Fate?... CA: Oh dear, that isn't good... CA: mhm CA: I've been meaning to talk to Rilset about it. But I don't know where to find him. Oh. And Nate. CA: Well, if I come into contact, I'll tell them you were looking... CA: If I can ask, what happened after LoBaB exploded? I wasn't given any info after that... CA: We... went to go see Fate's denizen. He told Fate that she was just going to ruin everyone's life. THen we all walked back in silence, and there was a gunshot and Fate disappeared. CA: A gunshot?... CA: Oh no, you don't think..... CA: Well if she killed herself wouldn't there be a body? CA: And we could always just ask her where she is... CA: BUt shh, we can't think logically here. CA: Ah yes, I suppose I could pester her... CA: I suppose it is a mystery for now, since she doesn't seem to be online at the moment... CA: Speaking of mysteries, how are you doing on your light powers?... CA: Pretty well! I made myself glow. And then I healed Nate when we nearly got ganked by Herald. CA: Great! I'm glad to see that you're coming along... CA: Are you close to godteiring?... CA: ...Nope. Still at +3 CA: I see, well, I guess it only feels so long since everyone else cheated... CA: >:/ Sometimes I regret not cheating... CA: Worry not though! I'm sure that soon enough you'll be there... CA: Ten years pass... CA: Hey now, don't be a negative nancy =P... CA: It will probably only take one or two more worlds... CA: Hell, didn't Null get all the way to +5 in one world?... CA: "RIght but she was probably like... A mega cheater. CA: Fair enough... CA: It's hard Beau. It's hard and nobody understands. CA: I wish there was a way to help you... CA: Maybe you can go check out the land of thorns and dreams... CA: Get some extra grinding on... CA: True. But I think all of our space players are tied up? Maybe? CA: Oh, yeah... CA: All three of our space players are on one team... CA: That is a huge strategical oversight... CA: Hahah wow. WHat were we thinking? CA: Perhaps the teams need to be reformmated, I wouldn't be surprised if some of the post scratchers had the same thought... CA: Yes yes yes. CA: Did your team have any problems with the way it was made up?... CA: Uh no? Not really. I think we're fairly balanced! CA: That's good then... CA: I suppose I will be going then, unless is there anything you needed?... CA: Nnno? No. Thanks Beau! CA: No problem, farewell, tell me if you hear from Fate... -- chessAficionado CA ceased pestering carewornAstro1ogist CA at 18:23 --